


Just a Second Choice

by luckizuru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not much to tag here so..., im not sure if that really applies here. my apologies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckizuru/pseuds/luckizuru
Summary: Nagito thinks he's a second choice. Hajime knows better than to let him believe it.Or, in other words, I project my own problems onto Nagito.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (past), Komaeda Nagito/Kamukura Izuru (Past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Just a Second Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is... really vent-y. You can skip over this note.
> 
> About a week ago, my friend said some things about my (monogamous) girlfriend and how someone else would date her and it kind of stung because I knew she liked the other person first, but she did choose me instead of him. I feel better now, and I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm the one who's with her, and he isn't. And the guy is one of my friends as well, but I don't know him that well.

It never occurred to him, until now, that to Hajime, he was a second choice. Chiaki was always going to come before he did. Even when she was dead.

Did Hajime even take Nagito's opinions into consideration? He probably took, what would be, of course, Chiaki's opinion before Nagito's own opinion.

He almost missed Izuru. Almost. At least to Izuru, he wasn't a second choice. 

If Izuru knew more about Chiaki, would he then be a second choice to Izuru, as well? 

No, Izuru was a different person. Different from Hajime. Nagito was the one who spent three years with Izuru. Not Chiaki. Never Chiaki.

Only because she was dead.

It hurt. It hurt so much. He was a second choice. He came second. He came second to a dead girl.

He mentally slapped himself. How dare he think of Chiaki as just a dead girl? She was an Ultimate, and an ultimately amazing class rep. She was able to make Hajime fall for her. Hajime fell harder for her than he ever would for Nagito.

Why was Hajime even with him if he was the second choice? Was it just because of what he had with Izuru?

It shouldn't have mattered to Hajime. Izuru was gone. Locked away. The relationship they had died as soon as the Future Foundation got their hands on them.

Nagito shakily got out of bed. He needed to talk to Hajime. Needed to.

He slipped his jacket on and left, walking over to Hajime's cottage. He hesitated on knocking, yet ended up knocked anyways.

The door opened to a tired Hajime. Nagito could tell he hadn't been to sleep yet. "Nagito? It's late... Why are you still awake?" 

He wanted to tell Hajime that he just couldn't sleep. Maybe they could cuddle, and Nagito would forget. 

"It's... I'm sorry for bothering, can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course, you know you're always welcome here." He stepped aside, letting Nagito in. "Is everything okay?"

"We... I..."

"Nagito..?"

"Am I a second choice? No, no, I should rephrase that... Am I still a second choice?"

"You say that like you were a second cho-"

"I know I was. I came second to Chiaki..! I know I did!" The volume of his voice gradually raise as he was on the verge of tears, just lashing out. "I know I was a second choice, and that you'd choose her over me if you could! I just- I just want to know if I still am a second choice." 

"Nagito, you were never a second choice."

"That's bullshit! You know it is! Everyone knows how attached you were to her! You became a whole fucking different person for her!"

Nagito had hit a weak point. The Kamukura Project. Hajime knew he didn't mean it, though that didn't mean it didn't hurt. "Hey, calm down... People are going to hear and think something's wrong."

"I don't care! I couldn't give a fuck right now! I'm trying to decide if it's even worth staying with you because I know you damn well would have chose to be with Chiaki instead of me! I may not hold a lot of respect for myself, but I at least know I don't deserve to be a second choice! I was someone's first choice at one point! I can't get rid of knowing I was their first, and I can't let go of them! I know they're long gone, Hajime. They won't come back. They can't."

Nagito sighed, "They're gone. They won't come back. And I've moved on. Please, I just want to know if I'm still the second choice. Don't deny the fact you would have chose Chiaki over me, because everyone knows it."

Hajime sighed, sitting down in his desk chair. "You aren't a second choice. Not... Not anymore. Nagito, I realized awhile ago that I wasn't going to be able to bring Chiaki back. After I realized that, I asked you out. Not once in our relationship have I put you second. You've always been my first since we started dating."

"You're being dead serious? You aren't lying to make me feel better? I know I shouldn't have lashed out like that, but-"

"But you were angry. I get it. I know you miss... them as well. Honestly, I thought I was a second choice as well, but you gave me everything and I realized I wasn't a second choice.

"And, don't feel guilty about this. Ever. We're learning, okay? We're learning as we go, we'll make things work."

"Okay... Thank you, Hajime... For clearing that up."

"Don't. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I wouldn't let us talk things out?"

"Shitty? I guess?"

They both laughed a little awkwardly at that, finally winding down for real.

"Do you... wanna stay here?"

"Not for the entire night. Are you still going to do some work?"

"I'm going to be up for awhile, if that's what you're asking."

Nagito sat down on Hajime's lap, facing him and wrapping his arms around Hajime's neck, "I'll stay for a little bit." 

"Mhm, fine with me."

Nagito stayed around for an hour longer, leaving a kiss on Hajime's cheek when he left. 

They both slept easier that night, knowing they cleared up one thing. It was a big step for them, even if they didn't know it. 

They were growing, together. And they didn't mind.


End file.
